Elena's Day
by Charlie'sLostVampire
Summary: Takes place after "The Homecoming"  Elena goes to see Damon the morning after their plan goes disasterously wrong, unsure what to expect from him. He suggests that he treat her to a day of absolute perfection, to take her mind off of things. Complete
1. The Morning After

Disastrous. That was the only word that could describe how homecoming had turned out. Mikael was dead, Stefan was gone, and Klaus was now literally unstoppable.

Elena rolled over in her bed, staring at the sunlight pouring into her room through her window. How could it possibly still shine after all that had happened?

Of course, she couldn't help but envy all those who had been at the Lockwood's party last night, without a clue of what was really happening there.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she sighed and rolled out of bed, standing up and walking over to her mirror. There were dark circles under her eyes from her sleepless night, and she yawned, wishing she could just crawl back into bed and stay there.

But she couldn't. Because she wasn't the only one who had been impacted by last night's failed events.

Most likely, Damon's night had been much worse, with far too much alcohol consumption, and, she prayed for it not to be so; a few bodies scattered through the Salvatore boarding house.

Hoping it wouldn't be too much of a disaster area when she got there, she quickly dressed, threw her hair in a ponytail, and rushed out the door and into her car.

When she pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine, she let out a bit of the breath she had been holding; there were no dead bodies outside. Always a good sign. She could only hope it would be the same inside, too.

She got out of the car and walked, cautiously, up to the door, knocking. Of course, Damon didn't answer. Sighing, she pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Damon?" she called, walking into the house.

Still no dead bodies. She heaved a sigh of relief.

But Damon was still not answering her.

"Damon!" she called in exasperation.

When he still didn't answer her, she walked up the stairs and over to his bedroom door, prepared to storm in angrily.

But she paused in front of the door. What if he was still upset? What if her yelling pushed him over the edge again, and this time she couldn't pull him back to her? That was the last thing she needed right now.

So, instead, she quietly pushed open the door, peaking into his bedroom.

He was sleeping.

She quickly scanned the room; no dead sorority girls. Either he was very good at hiding them, or he hadn't fallen over the edge last night, after all.

She walked over to his bed and crossed her arms over her chest, smiling softly at him.

He was sleeping on his stomach, facing away from her on the pillows, his hair slightly rumpled. She couldn't help but notice how his muscles in his back seemed to ripple when he breathed in and out deeply.

She bit her lip; he was so... perfect.

And it only seemed like he was getting more and more perfect each day. Becoming a sweeter, kinder, more trustworthy Damon.

A Damon who had rolled over as she watched him, and grinned when he saw her standing there, staring at him.

"You know," he said, shutting his eyes again, "Stalking isn't a very attractive quality, Elena."

She blushed.

"I wasn't stalking you."

He opened an eye and looked at her questioningly.

"Oh? How long have you been standing there?"

She bit her lip.

"Five minutes."

He shut the eye again, grinning.

"Stalker..."

"I am not a stalker!" she cried defensively.

She gasped when he grabbed her with vampiric speed, rolling her underneath him.

"It's okay." He said, smiling and brushing hair out of her face. "While other men may find it creepy, I think it's cute."

She blushed.

"Well, I happen to _not_ find being harassed _cute_."

He shrugged and released his hold on her.

"Fine. I'll just go back to sleep..." he said, rolling back over so that he was facing the wall opposite her.

Her eyes widened impulsively when he did so; she could tell, from where the low spot the blankets were, that he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing.

"Did you seriously just grab me while you were _naked_?" she hissed, blushing furiously.

She could tell he was laughing.

"Oh, lighten up, Elena. You were the one who came barging into my bedroom before I was even awake. What did you expect to find?"

"Underwear, at least!" she cried, and blushed even redder when she said it. That had sounded so _stupid_...

Damon was laughing openly now.

"Really? It's like you don't know me at all..."

She smacked his arm and rolled her eyes, still blushing beat red.

He rolled over to face her again, and suddenly his smile faded away.

"What were you really expecting to find when you came here, Elena?" he asked quietly.

His sudden seriousness threw her off.

"I... I don't really know." She said, guilt seeping into her stomach. "Maybe a few broken glasses. And, maybe, a few..." she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence, for fear it may set him off.

"Dead bodies?" he offered up, and she sighed, nodding.

She waited for him to snap, to say something smart, something hurtful, something that would make her storm off.

But he didn't. When she looked up at him, his face was blank. All but his eyes. His eyes, always so expressive, the one true way to see into Damon's soul, were filled with... disappointment?

"Damon-" she started.

"No." He seemed to shake himself out of a reverie. "You don't have to say anything. I understand."

"Do you?" she asked, unsure if he really did.

He shrugged.

"I don't blame you for thinking that. It's... something I would do."

Suddenly, she felt something bubble up inside herself. It was... anger?

Yes, she thought, anger. Anger that he had as little faith in himself as she had when she pulled into the driveway.

"I don't think so." She shook her head, absentmindedly reaching over to run a hand through his tousled black hair. "Not anymore."

He took the hand that played with his hair in his hands, holding it tightly.

"I'm sorry." He said. "About last night. It should have worked."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't screw up the plan." She bit her lip.  
>"Stefan did."<p>

He sighed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling while playing with their fingers.

"I don't understand why he did it. We were so close, Elena."

She gave his hand a squeeze.

"We aren't going to give up, Damon."

He looked over at her.

"On Stefan?" he asked, a bit hoarsely. "Or on killing Klaus?"

She squeezed his hand more tightly.

"Stefan is too far gone, Damon. I'm not sure if there is anything left to save."

Damon's expression was unreadable, and Elena sighed.

"Let's just focus on Klaus, alright?"

He gave her a small smile.

"I have a better idea; let's just focus on _you_ today."

She frowned.

"Me? What do you mean?"

He stroked her shoulder with a feather-light brush of his fingertips.

"Well, how long has it been since you've just... had fun? Not worried about anyone else?"  
>She frowned, genuinely thinking, and came up blank.<p>

"I... don't remember." She admitted.

He grinned.

"Exactly. Which is why I think you need an Elena Day."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And just what do you plan on doing on my Elena Day?"

He smiled.

"Whatever you want. It's your Day. We can have a Damon Day some other time."

She smiled, a genuine smile.

"Well... that actually isn't a bad idea. We could start by going to the Grill for breakfast. No, wait!" she was grinning.

"What?"

"We should start by you putting some pants on. While I'm sure you would be perfectly fine with going out naked, I think it might make other people a bit uncomfortable."

He grinned.

"How does it make you feel?"

He waggled his eyebrows, and she blushed.

He laughed.

"I'm joking, Elena."

She grinned.

"I knew that."

He sat up and rubbed his head before wrapping the blankets around his torso and walking over to the bathroom.

"You do realize what this means, though?" he asked her from in the other room.

"What?" she called into him.

"It means that, if you agree to this, I actually do get a Damon Day somewhere down the road."

She grinned.

"Fine. You'll get your Damon Day, too."

"And you know what that means, don't you?"

She sighed, grinning.

"And what does that mean, Mr. Salvatore?"  
>He poked his head into the room, grinning that classic flirtatious Damon grin.<p>

"It means bubble bath for two."

She blushed.

"What did I just say about nudity?"

He shrugged.

"I never said anything about being naked. You can wear your clothes if you want."

She raised a brow.

"And you?"  
>He grinned.<p>

"That's up to me; Damon Day, remember?"

She rolled her eyes.

"How could I ever forget?"


	2. The Master of Pancakes

"So, of all the places I could take you for breakfast, you still chose the Grill."

"They make good pancakes."

"So does that expensive French restaurant by the mall."

Elena grinned, rolling her eyes as she sat her purse down at their table. "Well, I can't get waited on by my brother at a fancy French restaurant, now can I?"

"Ah ah ah…" Damon chided as she reached to pull out her chair. "I intend on being the perfect gentleman escort all day. So, allow me." He pulled her chair out for her and gestured to the seat with a flourish.

She giggled and sat down. "Thank you."

"Of course, Madame." He said, taking her hand and kissing it. "You know, it's a bit of a shame that we didn't go to that French place. In France, it's perfectly polite to do this…" he began to kiss his way up the rest of her arm, and she giggled, wiggling away from him.

"Stop. You're embarrassing me." She scolded, but her eyes hid the ghost of a laugh. Something he hadn't seen in a while.

"If you insist…" he sighed, walking over and taking his seat across from her.

"So," he said once he was seated, "What makes the Mystic Grill's pancakes so special to Miss Elena Gilbert?"

She gave him a small smile, fiddling with her napkin. "My parents used to bring Jeremy and me here every Saturday when we were little. Jeremy would get bacon and eggs, but my dad and I always split the jumbo pancakes. My mom used to get mad, because we would slather on an entire bottle of syrup. We would make a huge mess, and she complained that, if we kept eating that every week, we would be as big as a house."

She got a faraway look in her eyes as she stared at the napkin in her hands.

Damon bit his lip. "I'm sorry…"

She smiled up at him. "Don't be. It's nice to think about them; to remember all the good times we used to have."

He smiled. "Well, if it makes you feel any better about being as big as a house… back when I was little, my mother used to bake all the time. Pies, pastries, cookies; you name it, she made it. But there was this one cake that she made for every holiday of the year, and sometimes more often if I begged her enough… it was a five layer, double chocolate, fudge covered cake with chocolate chip cookies inside each layer to support it; or so she said. Personally, I think she just put them in it because I suggested it once. But, my point is, every time she would make that cake, about one layer would be eaten by our guests, and then she would sneak the rest up to my bedroom that night after everyone had left. Every time, we would polish it off. In case you hadn't already guessed, I was a rather… chubby five year-old."

Elena laughed. "She sounds amazing."

"Yeah… she really was. She could have run the estate entirely on her own if Father had let her. He used to get angry whenever she baked, or gardened; he said it was slaves work, and that a respectable woman shouldn't be doing it. That never fazed her, though."

Elena grinned. "Sounds familiar."

Damon grinned back. "You could say I get my stubbornness from my mother, yes."

They were both laughing over a particular story Damon was telling, from when he had tried to help his mother plant roses and ended up with his black, curly locks stuck in a flower pot, when Jeremy walked over. "Well, you two seem happy."

Elena smiled thoughtfully at Damon. "I am."

Jeremy smiled. "What can I get for you? Other than pancakes, I presume."

"Just a coffee. You know how I like it." Elena said.

"And you?" Jeremy asked Damon.

Damon smiled at Elena. "Scratch whatever you already have down. I'll take one order of the jumbo pancakes to split. My treat."

"Okay. I'll be back."

Elena smiled warmly at Damon when Jeremy walked off. "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh, but I did… from what you've said, they're amazing, and I had to see for myself."

She continued to smile curiously at him. "Of course you did."

He smiled guiltily at her. "And, maybe, I thought you might like to… split that order of jumbo pancakes with someone again."

She smiled at him, looking up from behind her lashes. "That's very sweet of you."

He looked at her wonderingly. "Is it really that surprising that I would do something sweet?"

She smiled leaning on her hand as she looked at him. "No. It isn't. Not anymore."

He grinned. "Well… good. It shouldn't be." He considered what he had just said. "Not with you, at least."

She smiled. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Damon. You really have changed, and everyone sees it even if they don't say so."

"I doubt Bonnie thinks I've changed."

"Well…Bonnie is stubborn." Elena said, shrugging.

Damon grinned. "That's no excuse. No one is more stubborn than you, and you seem willing to admit it."

"That's… different."

"Oh? How so?" Damon asked.

Elena blushed. "Well…"

"Here's your coffee, Elena."

_Thank you, Jeremy, _Elena thought, smiling at her brother. "Thanks, Jer."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Gilbert! There's a group out front waiting to be seated!"

"Be right there!" Jeremy called over his shoulder, turning and disappearing again.

After he left, Elena was thankful that Damon switched the subject back to his surprisingly entertaining childhood. Before their breakfast arrived, he told her about his seventh birthday party, when he and his friends accidentally dropped a sword they had swiped from his father into a well; when Stefan was born and six year old Damon had asked why he was so ugly; his first kiss with Bethany Forbes when he was thirteen. Elena was listening intently to him tell her about when he had escorted Melissa Abraham to a Lockwood party, and she jumped him on the way home, sending them both tumbling into the creek by her house. She was supressing laughter when Jeremy arrived.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Damon was just telling me about when he was a teenager." Elena said, grinning.

"Yeah," Damon grinned at Jeremy. "The ladies couldn't resist me back then, either."

"Oh, I bet they were all falling for you." Elena said, grinning at her pun. Damon rolled his eyes, grinning back.

Jeremy looked confused as he put the large plate of pancakes between them with a bottle of syrup and some butter. "Okay, then…" he said, shaking his head as he walked off. Although, he couldn't help but admit that it really wouldn't have surprised him if the girls really were all over Damon back then… after all, he obviously hadn't changed much.

Damon eyed the huge plate of steaming pastry. "You really weren't kidding… this is huge." He said, and Elena giggled. "I told you. It's not my fault you didn't believe me."

He shrugged. "Fair enough."

They both began to slather on butter and syrup, and Elena beamed when she took her first bite.

"Still as good as they were back then?" Damon asked and she nodded.

"Better."

He grinned. "Well, that could be my excellent syrup applying skills?"

Elena bit down on her lip so that she wouldn't laugh and spit her food in his face. She raised an eyebrow when she swallowed. "_You're excellent syrup applying skills?_"

He nodded. "Oh, yeah; I'm amazing."

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Damon; you do realize you don't have to be cocky about everything, don't you?"

His eyes widened. "I'm not being cocky! It's a well-known fact, Elena! Ask anyone."

"Oh? Like who?"

"Like… Caroline! I made her pancakes the first week I was here. You know, as a sort of I'm-sorry-for-trying-to-eat-you thing."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Then you tried to eat her. Again; and again, and again, and again…"

"Yeah… the pancakes got old fast."

Elena rolled her eyes. "You are impossible…"

"You don't believe me?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I refuse to believe that you can make ordinary pancakes taste any better than anyone else can. You just aren't that good, Damon."

He looked hurt. At least, he was very good at faking being hurt. "Well then, Miss Gilbert, I'm going going to have to prove you wrong."

He pulled one of the many pancakes from the bottom of the stack that hadn't been touched yet. "Go on; you try it your way first. Then we'll do it my way, and we'll just see who's right."

Elena rolled her eyes. "You're joking."

"Absolutely not! Go on; do it."

She sighed and put the butter and syrup on, and then took a bite.

Damon reached over and grabbed another pancake, putting on the butter and syrup with, what Elena hated to admit looked like a very precise style. "There," he cut a piece off and extending the fork toward her. "Try that, little Miss Know-It-All."

She rolled her eyes and leaned over, biting down on the fork. Her eyes widened when she tasted the pancake, and she frowned when she swallowed.

"Well?" Damon asked.

She continued to frown and shook her head. Damon laughed. "What?"

"You were right." She said, and he grinned.

"I told you so…"

"Oh, shut up." She said, and for a second he thought she was actually angry. Then he saw the grin pulling at her lips, and smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry for being right."

She grinned and took another bite. "So; where are you taking me after this?"

He shrugged and took a bite as well. "That's up to you; Elena Day, remember?"

"Hm…" she considered, waving her fork absentmindedly as she thought. "It seems like it's been years since I went to the movies."

"Movies it is, then." Damon said, smiling.


	3. I'll Never Let Go, Jack

"What movie am I taking you to see?" Damon asked as they walked into the crowded cinema, which smelled of popcorn and pretzels.

"Um…" Elena said, unsure as they walked past the numerous movie posters. Ironically enough, the one day she decided to go see a movie, they seemed to be having some kind of event where they only played classic romance movies from the past few decades. Everything from the original "Romeo and Juliet" to "Titanic" was being played. Elena bit her lip. "Titanic was always one of my favorites…"

Damon grinned. "You like that kind of stuff?"

Elena blushed and shrugged. "Yeah… what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Damon said as they walked through the theatre and stood in line to buy their tickets. "If you like that _I'll never let go, Jack_ kind of stuff."

Elena giggled at his Rose impression and followed him up to the ticket booth. The middle aged woman behind the counter smiled at them when they reached her.

"Two tickets for _Titanic_." Damon said, pulling a black credit card out of the back pocket of his black jeans and placing it on the counter.

The woman smiled as she took his card and swiped it, passing it back to him. She then passed them two tickets. "You two are lovely together."

Damon grinned and Elena blushed. "Oh, we're not together." She said.

"Oh. Well, enjoy the movie; you're in theatre three." She instructed and Elena quickly walked away. Damon grinned at the woman. "We're not together _yet._"

She smiled and nodded and Damon followed after Elena. "I take it you're not hungry?" he asked as he chased after her.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, you ran off before we could buy any food."

Elena bit her lip. "Oh… did you want to go back?"

Damon laughed. "Don't worry about it. Here we are."

He led her into the rapidly filling theatre and they took two of the few remaining seats in the back row. "So; ready for nearly four hours of heart wrenching Leonardo excellence?" Damon asked, raising his eyebrows. Elena rolled her eyes. "If you're just going to make fun of it, why are we even here…?"

"Make fun?" Damon put a hand to his heart in shock. "I happen to love Titanic, Elena!"

She rolled her eyes. "Only because you lived through it when it actually happened,"

Damon laughed. "Guilty. Believe me; it wasn't nearly as romantic as it seems."

Elena giggled, and then fell silent as the lights began to dim and the movie started. They didn't talk until the intermission, when Damon suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked in confusion.

"I'll be right back; save my seat?"

She nodded, a bit confused, and sat her purse in his seat so no one would take it. Five minutes later he returned just as the second half of the movie began. Of course, toward the end Elena was sobbing miserably, as she always did when she watched this movie. She sucked in a sharp breath when it came time for the exact line Damon had quoted earlier. She hadn't watched this movie in years, hence she hadn't noticed how agonizingly familiar it seemed. How agonizingly similar it was to last spring when Damon had been dying before her eyes, leaving her more quickly by the moment. Beginning to cry harder, Elena shifted over and wrapped her arms around Damon's waist, burying her face in his chest.

A bit confused, Damon stroked her hair, wrapping an arm around her and using his other hand to fish around in his jacket pocket. Elena looked up in confusion when he held something out to her, and she gave a small laugh when she noticed it was a tissue. "Thank you…" she whispered, taking it from him and wiping her eyes. Evidently, he had gone to find tissues during the intermission, knowing she would need them.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he brushed hair out of her eyes. "You're welcome."

For the rest of the movie, Elena clung to Damon like he was her lifeline, refusing to let him go for even a moment. Of course, Damon was perfectly fine with this; even if it was because she was upset over a movie, he would take any intimate moments with Elena he could get.

Finally the credits started role and the lights rose again, and Damon gently shifted Elena, who looked up at him, biting her lip. "Sorry…"

"Here…" he said, pulling out another tissue from his jacket and gently dabbing under and around her eyes. He showed her the black stained tissue. "You're makeup was running."

"Thank you…" she said, and they both stood up. To Damon's surprise, Elena laced her fingers through his as they walked out of the theatre and out into the midday sunshine. She laid her head on his shoulder and Damon frowned in confusion as they reached his car. "This isn't just about the movie, is it?"

She met his eyes and, looking down, shook her head. "No… it's not."

He moved her to stand in front of him, gently grasping her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

She looked down. "Nothing is wrong, really… I guess, when he was dying, it just reminded me… of last spring… when I thought I was going to l-lose you…"

More tears began to fall down her cheeks as she looked back up at him. Damon sighed, brushing them away with his thumb. "Oh, Elena…" he whispered, pulling her into his arms again. She hugged him back tightly. "Promise me that you'll never leave me like that?"

He gave a small smile and pulled back a bit. She gasped when he suddenly spun her around and caught her, dipping her as though they were dancing. "I'll never let go, Elena!"

Elena laughed, wiping away her tears as he pulled her back up to stand up straight. "You're crazy…" she said, giggling as she opened the passenger door.

Damon grinned as he walked over to the driver's seat. "But you love me for it."

Without directly saying yes or no, Elena simply smiled and got into the car.


	4. Even the Sexiest of Men can be Mocked

Elena frowned in confusion when Damon turned out of Mystic Falls, heading down a freeway. "Where are we going?"

He grinned. "It's a surprise."

She raised an eyebrow. "A surprise? I thought I was allowed to pick everything we did on my day? After all, you get your turn on your own day…"

Damon silenced her with a look. "The point of a surprise is that you don't know what it is. If you knew, I can guarantee you would want it to be a part of your _special little day…_"

She smacked his arm and he grinned. "Don't make fun. It was your idea in the first place, not mine."

He grinned wider. "The best men are capable of making fun of themselves, Elena."

She laughed. "Oh, really? I would love to see _you _make fun of yourself."

He shrugged. "I could easily make fun of myself. Do you want mockery or snide comments?"

She was a bit surprised that he was doing it, but grinned at the idea. "Start with mockery."

"_Oh, Katherine; I love you so much and I just know you love me too; oh, you're a vampire? That's cool. I dig scary chicks, because I'm an idiot!_"

Elena giggled.

"_Stefan, promise you won't tell father that Katherine is a vampire? You do? Good, I trust you because you're my brother and brothers need to stick together; YOU RATTED HER OUT? Now I'm going to hate you forever! Oh, hey; we're vampires! Now I can do that for __**real!**__ I'm gonna stalk you, and eat your girlfriends, and jump out from behind stuff and scare you with my superior vamp face!" _

Elena giggled again. "Did you really jump out from behind stuff and scare him?"

Damon shrugged. "A few times. He always screams like a little girl."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Do you scream like a little girl?"

He waggled his eyebrows. "Why don't you come over tonight and find out?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're so disgusting…"

"Oh, come on; that was funny. It was also partially a joke."

"Partially?" Elena asked.

Damon grinned. "Well, it was meant as a joke, but you know that I have no problem with you coming over when you get lonely…"

He began to flirtatiously walk his fingers up her leg, and she swatted him away. "Damon!"

He laughed. "Okay, okay; no more sexual references until you're ready for them."

"I will never be ready for them, Damon."

Damon shrugged. "I'm very patient, Elena; I spent nearly 200 years searching for a woman who didn't want me to find her. I think I can wait a few centuries for you to give in to the fact that you totally and desperately _want me…_"

"You see? You only spent two minutes making fun of yourself, and now you're back to your regular old annoying self-absorbed self."

He shrugged. "If you want me to make fun of myself some more, I'd be happy to oblige…"

"Good. Do it; move on to the snide comments."

"Damon Salvatore is such a jack ass; I heard he's also a hopeless alcoholic. Did you know that he also has a terrible habit of falling in love with girls who claim they will never ever ever ever ever ever _ever _want him? I bet that sucks… speaking of sucks, he's also a very sloppy eater; not just with blood. Give him spaghetti and there will be noodles flying _everywhere…_"

A grin pulled at Elena's lips, which she quickly replaced with a frown when he looked her way. "No?"

"More."

"I also heard that Damon Salvatore is obsessed with his hair. Even more than that Elijah guy; and that's saying something. Damon Salvatore is so vain; he keeps a mirror beside the shower so he can look at himself and grin in satisfaction every morning at the fact that all of his old 1864 friends got old and fat and wrinkly, and he's still as sexy as ever."

"Now you're just complimenting yourself."

Damon grinned. "But the worst part about Damon Salvatore is… he's a geek."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "A geek?"

"Oh, no just any geek; a secret book worm. Sure, he lets that pretty little girl Elena see him read that classics, but that's not what he's _really _into."

Elena cracked a tiny smile. "Oh, really?"

"Oh, hell yes! When no one is looking, Damon sneaks through a secret passageway in his bedroom to his ultra-super-secret library… where he keeps his stash of nerd books. _Lord of the Rings, Startrek, Starwars, _and even all of the _Harry Potter _books. Oh, he's right into those; he has to wear his custom made Slytherin robes when he reads them."

Damon leaned closer to Elena. "Don't tell him I told you this, but that Hermione chick really turns him on. He likes 'em frumpy, bookish, and bossy."

Elena burst into laughter at the mental image she was getting of Damon, decked out in Hogwarts robes drooling over an Emma Watson poster. "Oh… oh God… that's too much…!"

"It's true, too." Damon grinned.

"_It is not!_"

Damon shrugged. "Ask him about it. I'm sure he'll deny it, but all you have to do is find that one trick book in his bookshelf and the whole thing flies out to reveal his library of nerd material."

Elena giggled. "Okay, okay; you can stop making fun of yourself now."

"Oh, thank God," Damon heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Holding in that horrible ego of mine was e_xhausting!_"

Elena grinned. "Must have been; it's huge."

"That's not all that's huge…"

"Damon!"

"Alright, alright; sorry. I promise to stop… at least for today."

"Good; because to spoil my day now would be a disaster."

"Mm," Damon agreed, "Going home now would be even worse considering we're here."

Elena raised an eyebrow, and her eyes widened as the turned onto a long private driveway.

"Where are we…?"

He looked at her like she was stupid, "My house, of course."

She blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about…?"

"Well," Damon grinned, "Someone had to take care of the old estate what with my father dead and Stefan… well, you get the picture."

Elena looked at him, dumbstruck. "The Salvatore estate? _The _Salvatore estate? The _**1864 **_Salvatore estate...?"  
>Damon grinned as they broke through the long driveway of trees. "The one and only." He said as the arrived at a large black iron gate. "Here we are."<p>

Elena looked at the house behind the gates, and her jaw dropped open.


	5. Welcome to 1864

Elena gazed at the huge house in awed wonder as Damon got out unlocking the gate. He was back in a flash and they were headed up the driveway that looped around to the entrance.

"I can't believe this place is actually still here… I would have thought they would have torn it down." Elena said, getting out once he parked. The house was large and extravagant, with large white pillars and dozens of windows. Damon grinned when he appeared beside her.

"You would be surprised how unobservant humans can be… they drove right past the driveway when they made that freeway; it was covered with undergrowth, so they didn't even notice it was there. Of course, it's the ideal hiding place when I want to… escape from the rest of the world."

"Can we go in?" Elena asked, practically bouncing up and down.

Damon laughed. "No! I just brought you out here to look at the outside."

Elena rolled her eyes and Damon grinned walking up the steps and digging in his pocket, grabbing a key and unlocking the old fashioned door. Elena raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned, "I had the lock replaced just in case some drug addict teenagers stumble across it. The last thing I need are some morons messing with my stuff."

She blinked a few times in surprise. "You still have things here?"

He grinned. "Vintage 1864 junk…"

"Oh, my goodness…" Elena beamed. "Come on! Let's go, let's go, let's go…!"

Damon laughed as he opened the door to lead her in. "Take my hand; the floor by the door in a little unstable…"

She did as he said and he led her inside, guiding her away from the rickety floorboards that really did feel like they could go at any second. "So, what are you going to show me first?" Elena asked anxiously, lacing her fingers through his with anticipation.

"First…" he grinned. "We have to look the part. Obviously we don't fit in this house wearing what we are…"

Elena's eyes widened, "You don't mean…?"

He grinned. "I saved a few of my cousin Ashley's dresses for…" he bit his lip, trailing off.

"For when you got Katherine out of the tomb?" Elena asked quietly, and he nodded. "Yeah; but," his smile returned, "This is a much better occasion if you ask me. Come on."

Elena giggled with excitement as he led her up the old, spiraling staircase to the second floor, then leading her over to one of the many bedrooms. Inside was faded rose covered wallpaper, dust, what appeared to be a creaky old bed with a faded purple bedspread, and a wooden wardrobe in the far corner of the room. Damon walked across the room, pulling another, smaller key from his pocket and unlocking the wardrobe.

"Let me guess," Elena put in, "You were afraid teenagers would steal the dresses?"

"Of course," Damon said, "They can't be trusted… not with this."

He pulled open the doors and stepped aside. "Take your pick."

Elena's eyes widened yet again as she stepped up to the wardrobe, fingering the antique fabric delicately. "They're all so beautiful…"

Damon grinned, eying one in particular. "I always thought you looked particularly lovely in blue," he said, nodding at a royal blue number with large, flouncy skirts and clinging, elbow length sleeves, and a drooping sweetheart neckline. Elena smiled; she loved it. "It's perfect."

Damon pulled it off of its hanger and passed it to her. "Get dressed; I'll be back."

He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, heading for his own bedroom.

VvvvV

Twenty minutes later, Damon knocked on the door.

"Just a minute…" Elena muttered, and he could hear her shuffling around in the room. He chuckled. "Do you need help?"

"Well…" the door opened and Elena sighed. "It's not as easy as it looks, tying your own corset strings."

He chuckled again and motioned with his finger for her to turn around, which she did. He moved her hair over one shoulder and began to pull at the strings in the back of her dress, which caused him to bite his lip. The moment was achingly familiar in all of the wrong ways. It reminded him of the evening he had been set to go back to battle, and Katherine had gotten him to fix her corset strings. Of course, Katherine had been trying to get him to get her _out _of her dress, which Elena evidently wasn't doing. It was still a bit disturbing, though.

"There you are, Miss Gilbert." He said, and she turned. When she did so, her eyes widened as she took in his apparel. She didn't recognize this Damon at all; he was dressed formally, in a black suit jacket with tails and a white flannel shirt with brass buttons. He was wearing matching trousers, black shoes, and white silk gloves. Not to mention, his hair was remarkably curly. It was beyond adorable and made Elena giggle.

"You look very dashing." She said, and he bowed at the waist, offering her his hand. "And you look lovely."

She smiled and took his hand, which he brought to his lips in a mirror image of their first meeting, only this time it was much more… dashing. Everything about this Damon screamed dashing.

She giggled and he straightened out, linking his elbow through hers. "Shall we?"

She grinned. "We shall."

The sun was beginning to set as they made their way back downstairs, and the orange light was shining in through the dusty windows. Elena frowned in confusion when Damon stopped. "Close your eyes; I have a surprise set up for you."

Elena grinned and shut her eyes. Damon grasped her elbow gently and led her forward. Elena's smile widened when she smelled something delicious. "What did you do…?"

"Alright; open your eyes."

Her eye lids opened, and widened in shock. They were standing in a high ceilinged dining room, and in front of them was a long table covered with a white table cloth. On the table was what appeared to be a candlelit dinner of spaghetti and meatballs. Elena giggled and Damon grinned, "Italian food was served a lot when I was a kid; my dad being from Italy and all…"

"It looks delicious," Elena gushed, and Damon led her to the table, pulling her chair out for her. She grinned, "Thank you, Mr. Salvatore."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Gilbert."

He pushed her chair in and walked over to sit across from her. He grinned at her; she really did look beautiful, shining in the candlelight. He couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if he had met a human like Elena back in 1864, instead of Katherine. If he would have grown old, had children, possibly made amends with his father and taken on the estate…

Elena noticed the far off look in his eyes, "Damon?"

He shook his head, coming back to reality, "Yeah?"

"You were staring at me. Is everything alright?"

He gave her a small smile, "Yeah, I was just… thinking."

She leaned closer to him, curious, "Thinking about what?"

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, "About what it would have been like if I had met _you _instead of Katherine."

Elena blinked a few times, sitting up straighter, "Oh." She hadn't been expecting _that _answer.

Damon laughed softly, "You'll probably think I'm an idiot if I tell you this… but I sometimes like to dream about what… could have been. If I hadn't turned, had never met Katherine. I would have come home from the war once it was over, met a nice girl, gotten married and had kids. The Salvatore line could have continued for generations. I could have hundreds of grandkids right now."

Elena noticed the longing in his voice and looked curious, "You wanted kids?"

Damon grinned, "More than anything. I didn't want a son, either; I wanted a daughter. A little girl I could spoil rotten with all the fancy dresses and dolls she could ever dream of…"

Elena cracked a smile, "That's sweet, Damon."

He frowned, "Yeah; a sweet, pathetic, hopeless dream."

Her smile drooped, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you lost… so much because of her."

He looked up at her from behind his thick, dark lashes, "I've gotten over it. You can't change the past; you can only take charge of your future. Seeing as though kids are impossible for me… there doesn't seem to be any point in dwelling on it."

He suddenly looked at her plate, "It's going to get cold if you don't start eating soon."

Elena didn't like that he was changing the subject; she couldn't help but wonder if there were any other human dreams Damon Salvatore kept hidden from the rest of the world, "Damon… you know that you can talk to me, don't you?"

He frowned, "Talk about what?"

She gave a shrug, "Anything you want. If it makes you feel better to tell people these things… I'm here."

He gave her a small smile, "I know that I can talk to you. Now; can I say something?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Eat your spaghetti."

Elena laughed but nodded, picking up her fork and twirling the noodles around it and taking a bite. Her eyes widened in amazement, "This is delicious!"

He grinned, "I try."

Within a half hour, Elena had eaten the entire dish. Damon glanced at the window outside, noticing that the sun had gone down. A grin pulled at his lips. "Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

Elena raised a curious eyebrow, "Where to?"

"There's this place I used to go to all the time when I was human… no one else ever knew about it."

She smiled, "I would love to see it."

He jumped up and was at her side in seconds, taking her hand. He suddenly seemed to remember something, "Wait!"

She frowned, "What?"

"I almost forgot something else I had planned for us… you remember the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, don't you?"

Elena grinned curiously, "Yes…"

"Well, do you want to see where that dance was invented?"

Her eyes widened, "A ballroom. This place has a _ballroom…?_"

He grinned and helped her up, leading her over to a set of double doors, swinging them open to reveal an absolutely huge room with marble floors, picture windows and a high ceiling. Damon looked sheepish for a moment when he walked across the room and picked up a remote, "I couldn't find our old record player a few years ago… so I had surround sound installed."

He pressed a button on the remote, and Elena smiled when "All I Need" began to play throughout the house.

"May I have this dance?" Damon asked, and Elena smiled at his extended hand, "Of course you may."

She took his hand and he led her to the center of the floor. They then began the dance they had done just over a year ago, first starting with the circling with only one hand and no contact, then switching, and then moving on to both hands. Damon then gracefully swooped in and pulled her into his arms, waltzing her around the historical room in time to the music. Elena smiled as she held her skirts up to keep from falling, and Damon grinned at her, "The music is a bit different, but other than that I would swear I was at an old family ball."

Elena giggled, and felt her happiness diminish a bit when the song came to an end. To her surprise, Damon didn't seem ready to stop. He continued to waltz her around the room, smiling down at her.

"You really do look beautiful, Elena. You would have broken many hearts had you been around while I was human."

She grinned, "And just whose hearts would those have been?"

He grinned, "I certainly hope not mine."

She giggled, "I wouldn't dream of it, Mr. Salvatore. You are far too much of a gentleman to give up."

"That and you would miss the spaghetti."

Elena laughed, "Yeah, the spaghetti is a bonus."

He smiled softly at her, "Well, I would be more than happy to make you spaghetti whenever you want, Elena."

She batted her lashes as she looked up at him, "I… think I might like that."

He finally stopped twirling her and pulled her close to his side instead, leading her to a set of double doors and out into the starry night, "Come on," he smiled, "I still have to show you that place before your day is over."


	6. Stargazing

Elena tightly clutched Damon's hand with one hand, and held up the skirt of her dress with the other as she followed him through the seemingly endless woods behind the old Salvatore estate. "Are we almost there?" she asked him, and he grinned at her.

"Almost, I promise."

She sighed and continued to follow him through the thick trees, but was forced to stop a few minutes later. Damon turned in confusion, "What's wrong?"

She was pulling at her skirt, "My dress is caught on something…"

Damon sighed and shook his head, grinning, "Maybe it is a good thing you don't have to wear dresses all the time…"

She frowned when he bent down, searching for the snag that had caught her voluminous skirt. "Ah ha!" he finally said, giving Elena's skirt a little tug, "There were go. The hem was caught on a bramble."

Elena's eyes widened in horror, "I didn't tear the dress trying to pull it, did I?"

Damon chuckled, "You're good, princess."

She rolled her eyes and resumed in following him. They walked for five more minutes in the moonlight before Damon stuck his arm out in front of her, grinning, "We're here."

Elena looked around in confusion and said, "I don't see anything…"

Damon sighed and pulled aside a few tree branches, waving her forward. She frowned and he gestured again. When she still didn't move forward, Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, pulling her through the branches with him.

"Damon," she squealed, "This is going to ruin my dress…!"

She trailed off when they stepped out of the branches, though, and he eyes widened in awe. "Wow… oh, _wow…_"

They were now standing in the moonlight in a open field that seemed to go on forever, with its lush green grass, wildflowers and hills. "What is this place?" Elena asked him, taking a few steps forward. Damon smiled, following after her, "I always assumed it used to belong to the farmers who owned Mystic Falls before we all moved in. It's the perfect place for horses to roam."

Elena was awestricken at the pure beauty of the place. Damon sighed, taking off his suit jacket and bow tie, tossing them aside. Elena frowned in confusion, "What are you doing…?"

"I told you I used to come here to relax, Elena; I don't intend on wearing my _finery _while I relax."

He then plopped himself down onto the soft grass, looking up at her with a grin on his lips. Elena frowned. "I'm not taking my dress off, if that's what you're thinking."

A hand shot up to Damon's chest, "Elena! A gentleman would never think of something so… vulgar!" He grinned, "Even if the lady in question is strikingly beautiful."

Elena blushed, and Damon patted the spot beside him. "Have a seat, won't you, Miss Gilbert?"

She smiled softly at him from behind her lashes, "I suppose it couldn't hurt…"

She moved her skirts and sat down beside him, looking up at the stars. Her eyes widened a bit, "They're so bright out here."

"Yeah… it's nicer than I thought it would be; sitting out here."

Elena glanced at him curiously, watching him gaze at the stars. "Why is that, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Because," he said, a genuine smile on his lips, "No matter what else might change over the hundreds of years I may be alive… the stars will always stay the same."

Elena smiled and reached over, taking his now gloveless hand in her own. He looked over at her and smiled, and his smile turned to an excited look that meant he had an idea, "Do you want to do something fun?"

She raised an eyebrow, "That depends on what it is."

He grinned and looked back up at the sky, "I used to come out here when I was a kid, and I'd look at the stars for hours, finding pictures. Not actual constellations; things I found on my own."

Elena looked at him curiously, "You really did that?"

"Right up until Katherine turned me… it was my favorite hobby."

Elena smiled, "Well, I think it sounds like fun."

Damon grinned and fell back into the grass, gazing up at the stars. Elena laid back on the grass as well, and snuggled a bit closer to him when she noticed how cool the grass was from the night air. Damon had one hand behind his head of now disheveled curls, and he used the other to point up at the sky, "Look, there; that looks like a bunny in distress, because Stefan is after it."

Elena giggled; he was right. She could see the floppy ears with a head glancing behind itself, to see what was following it. Her eyes lit up when she began to notice something of her own. "Look," she pointed with her own arm, "That one looks like your crow."

"Yeah," Damon grinned, "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret eating that thing when Stefan locked me up… it was useful."

"Not to mention it scared the shit out of me the first time I ever met you."

Damon laughed, "Best moment of that crows life, right there."

He pointed up at the stars again, "That right there looks like a heart."

Elena smiled softly as she realized he was right, "It does. Oh! There's a horse next to it."

Damon grinned and nodded in agreement. "That one looks like… hey!"

His eyes widened when a shooting star shot across the sky, "Quick; make a wish!"

Elena giggled as they both shut their eyes to wish on the falling star. When she opened her eyes again, she was staring straight into Damon's crystal blue irises. "I bet I can guess what you wished for," he said, and she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, can you, now?"

He nodded, and seemed a bit saddened as he spoke, "You wished to have Stefan back."

She shifted a bit closer and shook her head, "Nope."

He blinked a few times, seeming surprised, "Really? Or are you just saying that so _your wish will still come true…?_"

"Damon," she assured him, "That isn't what I wished for."

His eyes widened a bit as he nodded, a bit in disbelief, clearly, "Oh."

Elena smiled and moved as close as she could get to him, shivering.

"Are you cold?" he asked. She nodded, "A little bit, yeah…"

"Here…" Damon reached over and grabbed his jacket and she sat up just enough to let him put it around her shoulders, and she snuggled into his arms before he could move them away. A bit confused, but pleasantly surprised, Damon held her close to his side; her head snuggled into his shoulder as they continued to look up at the sky. Elena sighed, "That one looks like a dolphin."

"Really?" Damon grinned, "I was going to say a banana…"

Elena giggled, turning her gaze away from the sky to look into his eyes, which were a view that could rival the one above them. "Tell me a story."

He raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"About when you were a human. It only seems fitting."

He thought for a moment before answering her, "Well, I can still remember my eighteenth birthday party like it was yesterday, and not 153 years ago… it was hell. My father was trying to set me up with Moricia Fell, yet again, and I wasn't having any of it. Then he decided to start yammering about having me drafted into the army, now that I was the legal age… of course, he drove me straight to the alcohol, and then I lumbered out here. While everyone else in Mystic Falls celebrated my eighteenth birthday, I sat out here in the dark and talked to my mother. I told her about how much life basically had sucked without her, and how this party would have been planned so differently had she still been with us. I told her about my fear that I would have to go to war because, ironically enough, I hated killing. I also told her about how I hated the fact that father was trying to push me into marrying girls I didn't love. I refused to marry someone I would resent for the rest of my life. Of course, this only made him angrier at me… but I really didn't care. For those few hours on my birthday, while I talked to her… it was kind of like she was with me. Do you know what I mean?"

Elena nodded, "I know exactly what you mean."

Damon tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "I wish she could see you… that she could see how happy you make me," he gave her a small smile that hid the ghost of pain in his eyes, "While she was dying, all she kept saying was that she was so afraid that I wouldn't be happy… that my father would make life miserable for me. She was right. For a long time, I wasn't happy at all. But now… you've changed everything about me, Elena."

She blinked at how the conversation had turned to her, but decided to hear him out. She had said she would listen to him, after all.

"Everything that was bad about me… I want it gone. I want to be the man I used to be, so I can make you happy. I don't even care," he laughed, "If you don't want it to be romantic… just having you as a friend makes my life slightly more worth living again. Thank you, Elena… for saving me."

Elena snuggled closer, blinking a few times. "You're welcome."

He smiled at her before looking back at the stars. Elena continued to look at him, though. "Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"She would be proud of you."

He frowned in confusion, "What…?"

"Your mother; she would be proud of the man you've become. Of how completely you turned yourself around. You're noble, Damon, and sweet, and kind, and more caring that I would have imagined a year ago… you're amazing, and she would be so proud of you…"

Damon bit down on his lips, unsure of what to say to that. Did she have any idea what it meant to him to have her say that? For her to say that his mother was proud… that she was proud? "Thank you," he whispered finally, and she smiled, "You're welcome."

She then looked back up at the stars, "That one looks like a lolly pop."

Damon smiled, "Yeah… yeah it does."

But he wasn't smiling at the sky. He was smiling softly in wonder at her.

After a few more hours of stargazing and storytelling, Elena drifted off in his arms. Damon sighed, picking her up and starting back for the car; Elena's day, he hoped, had been everything she had wanted, and possibly a bit more. Now, he had to get her home.

He carried her back to the estate, where she woke up and decided to change before he took her home. As they left, Damon locked the doors and then helped Elena get into the car. Five minutes onto the freeway headed back to Mystic Falls, and she was asleep again. There was a pleasant addition to all of it, though; as she slept, she kept her hand entwined with his.


	7. The Perfect Ending to the Perfect Day

Crickets were chirping in the night as Damon walked Elena up the pathway to her front steps. The light was still on; Jeremy must have left it for Elena. Elena smiled up at him when they reached her front door. "Today was amazing," Elena said, "I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you."

Damon chuckled, his hands in his jacket pocket as he smiled down at her, "Don't worry about it; I got to spend the entire day with you, didn't I? That's a reward in itself."

Elena blushed a bit, "I still feel like I owe you something for everything you did…"

Damon grinned, "You can repay me on Damon Day."

Elena laughed and nodded, "I most certainly will be."

Damon glanced out at the night, a comfortable silence falling between the two of them. Smiling, and not wanting him to leave just yet, Elena grabbed his arm and led him over to the porch swing, sitting them both down. Damon grinned and stretched his arm out on the swing behind her. He smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "So tell me, Elena," he said, grinning, "Was your Day everything you hoped for? Or did I forget something?"

Elena giggled, "It was beyond perfect, Damon," she smiled thoughtfully at him, "Thank you."

He smiled, "You're welcome."

Elena gazed out at the stars, and giggled, "There's that poor bunny again…"

Damon laughed as the swing rocked them forward and back gently, "Somebody should really help the poor little guy. I kept telling Stefan that Bambi's going to start a rebellion, but would he listen? _No…_because nobody listens to Damon…"

Elena grinned, "I listen to Damon."  
>"Yeah, well, you're special; you don't count."<p>

Elena blinked a few times, laughing, "Oh really, now? If I don't count, why did you go to the trouble of making my day so perfect?"

Damon sighed theatrically and rolled his eyes, "I _told you, _Elena," he grinned at her, "You're special."

The faintest hint of a blush crept into her cheeks. "Well," she said, smiling, "I'm glad I'm so special to Damon Salvatore."

Damon grinned, and both turned their heads when the door opened. "Elena, I can't find the… oh. Hey, Damon…?"

Damon flashed his million dollar smile, "Hey, Ric. You can't find…?"

"Oh! Right. I, uh…"

Poor Alaric was clearly dumbfounded by the image of Elena sitting with Damon completely willingly, practically cuddled into his side. "I was looking for the… um… the new tube of toothpaste! Yeah, that was it…"

"I'm not sure; ask Jer."

"Yeah, I'll… I'll do that…"

He continued to stare at them, clearly confused, and Damon grinned at him as if to say _get the hell out of here before I kill you; again. _"Goodnight, Ric."

"Yeah… night…" he walked back into the house, shutting the door.

"Huh," Elena said, "I wonder what's making him act so weird."

"I have absolutely _no idea,_" Damon grinned at her.

Elena smiled back, but bit her lip when Jeremy yelled to her from inside, "_Elena! Go find Alaric the toothpaste; I was __**sleeping…!**_"

"_I'm sorry! Jeez…_"

"_Whatever; just get out! Elena!_"

"_Elena!"_

Damon sighed, "I think your makeshift family needs you."

Elena shrugged, "Duty calls."

Damon stared at her for a moment longer, reaching over to stroke her cheek. Then, in an impulsive moment of bravery that he hoped wouldn't earn him a slap, he bent closer and tenderly kissed her cheek. Elena's eyelids fluttered shut at the simple touch that set her skin on fire, expecting more any second. But it never came. She opened her eyes in confusion when he pulled away from her cheek.

"Goodnight, Elena," he whispered, grinning at her before standing up and starting toward his car.

It took Elena a moment to process what had just happened. He was half way to his car when her brained screamed, _He's __**leaving!**_

__"Hey!" Elena called after him, and Damon cringed as she got to her feet; here comes the slap. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Damon turned as she stormed down the stairs toward him, "Look, I'm sorry, I just…"

He was cut off when Elena threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Damon's eye lids shut as he pulled her closer, kissing her back as his entire being rejoiced at the feeling of her lips, willingly, moving with his own. Elena pulled away after a moment, clearly unsure of what to say next for her eye lids fluttered, and her mouth simply hung open in a way that Damon found adorable. "Thank you," she finally whispered, "For making my day so special."

Damon gave a small laugh, "A special day for a special girl…"

She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back, running his fingers through her hair. She pulled away and smiled at him. Both stood there, in each other's arms a bit awkwardly for a moment. "So…" Damon finally muttered, and Elena promptly responded with, "Kiss me again."

Damon attacked her lips, much more passionately this time as she responded with equal vigor, Damon lifting her off of her feet with the intensity of their kiss. Finally, after a solid five minutes of satiating their ever increasing passionate tension, Elena pulled away. "Now _that_," she said, breathing heavily "is how you kiss a girl goodnight."

Damon laughed as he panted, leaning down to give her one last, quick kiss; he wasn't sure if this was going to last, or whether it was just one of those confusing little Elena moments where she got caught up in the moment along with him. Either way, he was going to milk it. Elena smiled, biting her lip when he pulled away. "You need to start doing that more often…" she said with a small giggle.

Damon grinned at her, "Sweetheart, you haven't seen anything yet."

Elena grinned, "Just what am I missing out on?"

Damon's grin widened, "Two words, my dear; bubble bath."

Elena giggled again, "Damon Day." She declared, nodding in agreement. Damon grinned and kissed her one last time, "Damon Day."

She finally let him, go, standing in her spot in satisfaction as she watched him go. Little did she know, Damon was going to hold her to her promise about bubble bath.

Damon's Day was coming soon, and it was going to be a _smash. _

_**That's it! Well, what did you guys think? Was the ending everything you had hoped for, or did you think it was going to end differently? If so, tell me in a review; I want ALL of your opinions. Not to mention… I'm taking suggestions for what's going to happen in "Damon's Day"! Ask away! **_


End file.
